A True Ruler
by NeverMore34
Summary: The Princesses of Equestria think they have an idea what it is like to be a ruler, but they haven't got a clue, not even the slightest clue. But maybe Vilgax does.A


A True Ruler.

The Uncertain Plan.

The mare stood over the unconscious octopus man, a worried look on her face for this being has been in this state for a week. The mare subconsciously reached her hand out to wake the being up when…

"Don't."

The new, unexpected voice stopped the mare from advancing on the octopus man and turn to the owner of the voice, a Galvanic Mechamorph otherwise known as Malware.

"Don't wake him, it wouldn't be wise." He repeated, approaching the Alicorn mare with a small bowl of what appeared to be soup and gave it to her.

The Alicorn took the soup and looked solemnly at the figure, "Why is it so unwise to wake him up?" She asked.

Malware looked at the figure, "That is Vilgax, conqueror of 10 worlds, destroyer of 5 others, and created a black hole, on top of all that, he has way much more battle experience than that of even Princess Celestia." He explained, "Waking him up after a blow like the one he suffered will be unwise, for he will act on his warrior instinct." He repeated.

The Alicorn nodded, taking a sip of her soup before looking at the Galvanic Mechamorph, "Why do you help us, Malware?" She asked.

Malware gets up in an agitated manner, "With all do respect Princess Twilight, my ambitions are of no concern to you." He states, turning away and walking to the opening of the guest bedroom, "At least not now." He added before leaving the room to be met with Starlight Glimmer, "That Alicorn is more stubborn than that child Ben Tennyson." He sighed.

Starlight Glimmer nodded, "But that's the beauty about her, she's so stubborn and determined, nothing will deter her from a task." She replied, "Even if it's helping a galactic warlord." She added with a sense of regret.

Malware shook his head, "But what about my weapons, are they ready?" He digressed.

Starlight shrugged as she began walking to the main throne room, Malware close behind, "We finished the sword and Spike's working on the shield." She started, "But Starswirl the Bearded wanted to see you right away, so he stopped the development of the other one." She added.

Malware sighed in agitation, "You ponies are getting more annoying with every passing moment." He complained.

Starlight nodded, "But you gotta understand, despite living in a universe like ours, something like you isn't completely normal." She tried to reason.

Malware shook his head, "I know that I am not normal, but for a land with so many weak fighters, you'd think they'd be more cautious as to who they provoke." He replied.

Starlight shrugged, "When you put it that way…" She mumbled before stopping at the throne door, "Now I want to warn you, these Pillar guys are no laughing matter, they are very powerful." She warned.

Malware shrugged, "Tetramands, Petrosapiens, and even other Galvanic Mechamorphs, compared to the roster of aliens I've fought, these Pillars should be a piece of cake." He replied confidently.

Starlight rolled her eyes and opened the door to the throne room where all the Pillars and Elements of Harmony stood.

They all immediately turned their attention to Malware.

"My word, he really is out of this world." Starswirl marveled at the abnormal appearance Malware withheld.

"It's nice to see you too, Starswirl the Bearded." Malware snarky replied, "Although I got to admit, I'm a bit disappointed in this bag of bones you ponies call a legend." He quickly added.

The Pillars didn't take this insult very lightly, "Hey pal, you better show us some respect." Flash Magnus replied angrily.

Malware laughed, "Or what?" He asked, "I've defeated your Princess in combat, what do you think you can do?"

Rockhoof, clearly over his patients, tried to attack the Galvanic Mechamorph who easily grappled him and threw him with just as much ease.

Everyone gasped at the scene of this outsider easily overpowering Rockhoof with next to no effort, "Just how did you do that?" Mistmane asked, baffled.

Malware merely shrugged, "Like I said, I've fought opponents tougher than you." He states.

Rockhoof was about to get up and attack Malware when Starswirl stopped him, "No need to engage in combat Rockhoof, for this opponent may be stronger than anything we have faced." He said, "And he may be able to help us with our current problem." He added.

The Pillars and Elements of Harmony gasped in shock, "How can he do that?!" Rainbow Dash and Fash Magnus asked in unison.

Starswirl cleared his throat, "Your powers are still a mystery to us, but I believe you are capable of tracking?" He guessed.

Malware shrugged, "I can probably recreate a blueprint of the Changelings DNA and track it from that." He started, "But the Changelings did evolve, tracking the old Changelings with new Changeling DNA may prove to be difficult." He admitted.

Starswirl nodded, "Then in that case, we can have Malware recreate a blueprint of an unevolved Changeling's DNA and we can track Queen Chrysalis to her new hive." He devised the plan.

The heroes were a little reluctant on agreeing to the plan, muttering among themselves about the dangerous plight.

Malware then spoke up, "From what I've heard, not many of you have traded blows with many ponies or other beings before, but you now got two." He proposed.

They all looked confused, "Who are you talking about?" Somnambula asked.

"I'm talking about me and Vilgax, Vilgax is over 2 centuries old, and I'm just as experienced for we have both fought Ben Tennyson." He explained, "If I was able to defeat Princess Luna with no weapons, what do you think Vilgax can do with weapons." He proposed.

They all nodded, "But if those legends about Vilgax is true, then wouldn't he be more willing to work with Queen Chrysalis than work with us?" She asked.

Malware shrugged, "I do not know why he is here, but I may be able to talk some sense into him." He stated.

They all nodded and was about to recall the parts of the plan when…

"He's awake." Twilight announced, "Vilgax is awake." She repeated.

Malware nodded, "Now, I will go see what is the reason he is here." He said, moving to the guest bedroom, all with one thought on his mind, "This is going to be a handful."


End file.
